


[Podfic] The Hero and The Brat

by RsCreighton



Series: Four Year Podversary Podfics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Impact Play, M/M, Name-Calling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, bratty sub!Yuri, service top!Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Yuri is a sub, and not a sweet, yes-sir sub, either. He's after someone who can take him in hand and give him what he needs. He even has someone in mind.(AU where they all know each other from a kink club)





	[Podfic] The Hero and The Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Brat and the Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496352) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> Thanks to Angelsaves for having bp, to Frecklebomb who made the awesome cover art, and analise010 who gave it a listen for me! <3

Cover Art provided by Frecklebomb

| 

## The Brat and The Hero

  


**Author:** Angelsaves  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Yuri! On Ice  
  
**Pairing:** Otabek/Yuri  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Yuri is a sub, and not a sweet, yes-sir sub, either. He's after someone who can take him in hand and give him what he needs. He even has someone in mind.  
  
(AU where they all know each other from a kink club)  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bYoI%5d%20The%20Brat%20and%20The%20Hero.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10496352) | **Wordcount:** 1584  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bYoI%5d%20The%20Brat%20and%20The%20Hero.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 12:41  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
